Rocko's Modern Life
|show = Rocko's Modern Life |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |logo_caption = Original logo |channels = Nickelodeon |rating = |country = USA |language = American English |seasons = 4 |episodes = 52 |production_company = Joe Murray Productions Games Animation |producer = |recording_studio = |starring = Carlos Alzraqui Tom Kenny Mr. Lawrence Charlie Adler |air_date = |website = |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocko's_Modern_Life |wikia = http://rockosmodernlife.wikia.com/wiki/ |imdb = tt0106115 |tv.com = rockos-modern-life }}Rocko's Modern Life is an animated television created by Joe Murray for Nickelodeon. The cent s on the surreal life of an anthropomorphic -immigrant wallaby named Rocko as well as his friends: the gluttonous steer Heffer, the neurotic turtle Filburt, and Rocko's faithful dog Spunky. It is set in the fictional town of O-Town, and is laden with adult humor, including double entendre, innuendo, and satirical social commentary. Murray created the title character for an unpublished comic book in the late 1980s, and later reluctantly pitched the to Nickelodeon, who were looking for edgier cartoonists for their new Nicktoons. The network gave the staff a large amount of creative freedom, with the writers targeting both children and adults. The premiered on and ended on , tota four seasons and 52 episodes. Rocko's Modern Life received critical acclaim, being praised for its sophisticated and subversive humor, and is now considered a cult hit. The is notable for launching the careers of voice actors, including Tom Kenny and Carlos Alazraqui. After the 's cancellation, much of the staff regrouped to work on SpongeBob SquarePants, created by producer Stephen Hillenburg. Cast |actor = Carlos Alzraqui |audio = }} |actor = Tom Kenny |audio = }} |actor = Mr. Lawrence |audio = }} |actor = Charlie Adler |audio = }} |actor = Charlie Adler |audio = }} |} International versions |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = ETB 1 ETB 3 }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = K3 }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Cable Plus Film }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Nickelodeon DR Ramasjang }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Canal+ Canal J }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = TVG tvG2 }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (German).PNG |channels = Nickelodeon Nicktoons RTL Super RTL SRF zwei Junior K-Toon ORF eins }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Alfa TV Nickelodeon }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Barnarásin Stöð 2 }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Rai 2 Raisat2 }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Nickelodeon }} |version = voice-over |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = TVP Regionalna }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Nickelodeon Rede Globo SBT }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Nickelodeon TNT Paramount Comedy Russia Paramount Comedy Ukraine }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Nickelodeon Nicktoons Canal 5 El Trece RCTV RCN Television Canal 2 Canal 6 Mega }} |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = Canal+ Nickelodeon Telemadrid }} |version = voice-over |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |channels = ICTV }} |} Category:Nickelodeon (United States) programming